The Next Smash Adventure
by Elemental Angels and Demons004
Summary: Ike is one of the best swordsmen in Fire Emblem, as well as one of the strongest fighters in the Smash Universe. But when one of his childhood friends is invited and comes to the world of Smash, little does everyone know she's going to be the savior in the next greatest adventure! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_A Shocking Invitation _

*_At Hyrule Temple_*

It was a nice clear day at the famous Hyrule temple. The sun was shining down with the wind blowing in a eastwardly direction. The eerie quiet in the temple was quite peaceful indeed, and the many colored birds sat on the stone pillars, beginning to chirp their regularly pleasant song.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" The birds simultaneously stopped, then quickly flew away as a violet-haired teen with a red cape ran by. He raised his gold sword and swung it down to meet the wood hammer defending his opponent. The pink ball known as Kirby put away the hammer and glared at him before opening his mouth for a swallow attempt.

"Not this time Kirby," Ike muttered under his breath while jumping up on the nearest broken stone pillar. He's been in that stomach more than once, and it was like a round, smelly, bottom-less pit. Pulling out a gleaming silver sword, Kirby raised it up in the air before charging.

Ike smiled. Now this is why he likes to fight Kirby, Link, Marth, and other the other Smash swordsmen. When they forget they're in a brawl, they can put up a good fight when it comes to sword matches. But it's not child's play, and in the end, someone has to win.

After a good uppercut and back slash, Ike manages to reduce Kirby at 235 hit percentage, knocking him off the stage and into the sky.

"Yes! Score!" Ike cheered as he jumped off the temple roof, into the portal underneath the stage. Whenever someone falls off the stage or just needs to get back to the mansion after a brawl is over, they can go through the portal and quickly end up where they need to be.

Landing feet first on the grass, Ike looked around to find himself outside of the famous Smash Mansion. The mercenary ran up the stairs and burst through the double doors, bumping into another smasher idmeddiately.

"Hey! Watch where— oh, it's just you Ike," Link said while taking his left earbud out of his pointy ear. "How was the match against Kirby?"

Ike smirked. "What do you think?"

"Judging by that smug look all over your face, you totally schooled him," Link said with a smile. Ike walked up and grabbed the dangling earbud, stuffing it in his left ear. He could hear the familiar tune of _The Legend of Zelda Theme _blaring through the small speaker.

"Dude, you are so original," Ike stated as he took the earbud out and tossed it back to his Hylian friend.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Link spun the earbud around his index finger before putting back in the appropriate ear. "By the way, Master Hand says dinner's going to be served late today, so you might want to have an afternoon snack."

Ike sighed. "Alright, who's the slacker?"

"Kirby." Link tried to hold back his laughter after looking at the mencenary's expression. "But since Fox and Falco fought him earlier, and you brawled him a couple minutes ago, the poor thing needs to rest before cooking for 30 some people."

"Aw man, and he makes the best chicken dinners! If I knew he was cooking, I would've gone easier on the puff ball," Ike pouted. Link rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "Whatever, I'm heading for the kitchen. Where are you going?"

"Oh, it's nowhere of your concern."

"Um, okay? Later." And with that, they both went their seperate directions.

**_Meanwhile in Ylisse, Country of Crimea_**

The bright morning sun shone down on the country of Crimea, the kingdom in northwest Tellius. People were bustling around, working in their shops to buying basic needs for their families and relatives. Out of all these people, one well-known man known as Greil, was outside in his forge, sharpening his ax, Urvan.

"Good morning Greil," a girl teen with hazel eyes and holding some groceries bags greeted the ex-leader of the mercenaries. He looked up from his axe, and smiled at the visitor.

"Morning Kyte." Kyte respectfully bowed to her trainer, then continued on towards her house. She had brown hair tied into mini-braids with thin, silver ribbons. Her armored vest shone a dull green over her black undershirt, and her dark brown ankle boots got her blue skort and black leggings dusty from the dirt road. Her silver sword gleamed in the sunlight, and her dark green cape flapped behind her in the breeze. Her wrist-gloved hands hurt from carrying all the groceries from the local market, but she didn't have much farther to go.

As she entered her old wood home and set the groceries down, she walked up the stairs, into the bedroom and flopped down on her bed, tired out from all the warm ups and practice runs today. She looked to her right, where a picture of her, Ike and Mist posing with fake swords sat on her nightstand. _Ike_, she thought softly. She missed her friend.

After Ike got invited and left for the Smash Mansion, Mist went off to private school, and Trey being only 12 years old, there was no one from Greil's legacy to take over the family job. So, being Ike's childhood friend and the family's closest acquaintance, Kyte volunteered to command and became the new leader of the mercenaries. Although she didn't know it would come with so much responsibility and skill.

Don't get her wrong; she's doing just fine with the quests and made great friends with some of the other mercenaries. But Kyte still misses the people of her childhood, and Ike and Mist are the two people that met that requirement. Besides her older brother.

"Kyte? You in here?" Speak of the devil.

"Yep," she called out, and the door opened to reveal her brunette and amber eyed brother. His indigo cape trailed behind him as he approached her and leaned against her bedframe at the foot of her bed.

"I saw the groceries on the table. You didn't have to do that; with mercenary training and battles, I could've gotten the them instead," Allar offered. Kyte rolled her eyes; sometimes her brother's selflessness annoyed the heck out of her.

"It's fine. The rookies and amateurs finished training finished early, and the market was on the pathway home," Kyte replied, dangling her legs off the side of the bed. "Besides, I'd figure I didn't want to burden you about it after archery."

Allar is the main teacher for the new archery lessons, and he's always busy with teaching his new archers from day to evening. Kyte would often take care of the house and make dinner when she gets home if he's out late, and vice versa. Ever since they're parent's died to insane Griel's hands, they've been living under pretty moderate conditions, considering they both live on their own. And with Elena and Greil coming by ever so often to check on the both of them and providing expenses for basic needs and essentials, they definitely made things easier.

"Well, that's really nice of you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a fancy envelope with a very familiar blue seal stuck on the back. The front was inscribed: _To Kyte Emeronte from the County Crimea, Ylisse_. "This letter was in the mailbox."

Kyte took the said envelope and gently tore it open with her forefinger. As her eyes darted across the paper, they widened every second as she read. Curious, Allar looked over her shoulder and read it himself. In the same fine print it said:

_Dear Kyte of the Fire Emblem Series,_

_We have analyzed your status on your fighting skills and abilities, as well as words and praise from companions from your game series, and saw some extreme potential. Therefor, you are invited to the exquisite Smash Mansion, home to the famous smashers and fighters of all gaming series._

_However, you will be gone for a long time, until you graduate with a Smash Diploma of Excellence and Skill. This means you won't see any relatives for at least four years, maybe more. But don't let this one detail change your mind, for you can still stay in touch through letters and the advanced technology here._

_If you choose to accept, this offer, the limo will be at your residence two days from now at noon sharp. Please bring whatever is necessary; many of the important necessities will be provided at the mansion. _

_Think this choice over carefully; for this is a life-time opportunity you don't want overlook or simply pass up. We all hope to see you here real soon; I know Ike, for one, is sure anxious to see you._

_-M.H._

_Master Hand_

Allar's face matched his sister's same expression, and she dropped the letter in shock. It fell silently on the floor, with the blue Smash Ball symbol seal shining brightly on the back of the letter.

**_In the Smash Mansion Cafeteria_**

Holding his bowl of Shrimp Gumbo, Ike weaved through the circular tables, searching for some familiar faces to sit with. Eventually, he spotted two of friends, Marth and Pit, at their normal table by the windows. Grinning, he walked over and sat down on the curved, wood bench next to Marth. The Altean Prince stuck a spoonful of his chocolate sundae before greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Ike. How was that match against the pink puff ball?"

"We had a good sword fight at the end, but I outmatched him. But for his size, he definitely put up a heck of fight," Ike explained as he blew on a spoonful of his gumbo. Pit nodded and twirled his spaghetti onto his fork.

"Well, after out snacks, Marth and I were going to go to the new arcade place called the Woah Zone in downtown Smashville. They said that they had a room where you can walk on the walls and ceilings! Want to come?" the angel asked enthusiastically.

"That sounds cool... You bet!" Ike exclaimed, dipping his spoon into his bowl. "I just want to be back by dinner. Kirby's cooking tonight and I don'twant to miss out on any of that chicken."

Marth laughed at his friend's comment. "Of course. Poor, hungry Ike wouldn't miss a single one of Kirby's chicken for the world."

Pit laughed at this too, but Ike rolled his eyes. Sometimes Marth can act like a ten year old.

Suddenly, the three heard the intercom turn on, a familiar Hylian voice rang through it.

"Hello Smashers! To entertain you on such a beautiful day, I would like all of you to listen to this pleasant song!" Link announced as he plugged his iPod and plugged into the intercom speakers. After a second or two passed, _The Legend of Zelda _theme blared through the intercom speakers full blast. Ike spat out his gumbo in surprise before he, Marth and Pit covered their ears simultaneously.

"Damn, why does it have to be the year of Zelda?!" Ike said, shouting to his friends over the music.

"I don't know! When it was the year of Luigi, he didn't act this way! It must be a Link thing," Pit groaned, his wings flapping irritably.

"Whatever a Link thing is, I hate it!" Marth shouted. Finally, the music stopped and everyone sighed with relief. Unfortunately, Link's 'soothing' voice appeared back on the intercom.

"And now, here's another— hey!" They heard the sound of the door open and Link being pushed away from the microphone.

"Aw, you always ruin the fun!" And with that, the Hero of Hyrule was pushed out the door.

"Greetings Smashers. I'm sorry for such the inconvience known as Link and his crazed Year of Zelda music. From now on, only I'm allowed in the intercom room unless permission from me is granted." Master Hand's new rule made everyone sigh with relief again.

"However, I would like to speak to Ike. Please come to my office immediately." And on that note, he turned the microphone off.

**A/N: Yes people, this is happening. If you haven't guessed yet, this story is going to based off my Fire Emblem OC and how she becomes a Smasher. Don't worry, it starts to move more in the later chapters, so if you keep reading, it'll be worth your time.**

**Also, if you want to know what other stories I'm writing, then go check my profile! I have ASSBHS (A Super Smash Bros High Story), as well as a Chatroom and Question show fics coming up as well. And I'm in the need of OCs, so if you want to join in, leave a PM or review!**

**Bye guys! Hope to see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_The Milestone into the Unknown _

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm officially 15 years old! *Party hard* And you know what that means... I'll be driving soon! (In a year in a half to be technical) So, if you live on the East Coast and see someone manically driving down the road, that might be me! ;)**

**Speaking of special people, thank you ****_Penmaster13 _****for being the only reviewer! In return, here's some complimentary 15th birthday cake! *Hands over cake***

**I forgot to mention some quick notes from the last chapter, so they will be here:**

**•****_The 'Woah Zone' room_****: Based off Chapter 4-4 in Super Paper Mario where you could walk on the multi-colored walls and ceilings to solve some of the puzzles**

**•****_Year of Zelda_****: Similar to Year of Luigi last year. Hopefully there's a Year of Link too!**

**•****_Fire Emblem Knowlegde_****: Honestly, I didn't know the majority of that Fire Emblem material, and most of the stuff was found of Wikipedia or Fire Emblem Wiki. **

**Anyways, onto the good stuff!**

**Note: There are going to be a lot of transitions in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB! I do, however, own Kyte and Allar though**

**_In Master Hand's Office_**

The clear, glass, double doors opened and Ike walked in, looking around in awe. As much as he wants to admire the room, he's too busy worrying about what Master Hand has to say to him. Rarely a smaher is called in the office, and when he or she comes out, they're look upset or about to break down crying.

The size of Master Hand's is about the size of a band room. The vaulted ceilings were lined with the vintage crown molding, and the periwinkle semicircle was illuminating the room, being source of light on the ceiling. A four foot navy blue couch sat along the wall decorated with spotted pillows and a blanket neatly draped over two of the cushions. Ike walked over to the mahogany desk and sat down in one of the padded chairs. On the other side sat Master Hand.

"Ah, welcome Ike," Master Hand greeted as the mercenary put his gumbo on the desk. "I have very important news to tell you."

"Did someone die?"

Master Hand looked confused. "Um, no. However someone—"

"Was poisoned?"

"Of course not! Someone is—"

"A serial murderer who wants to destroy us all!"

"No! Now, someone—"

"Is going insane?"

"I WILL GO INSANE IF YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME!" Master hand bellowed, which instantly made Ike shut his mouth. "Good. Now, someone very special is coming to the mansion. You may know this person for a long time—"

Before the hand could continue on, his brother/left hand barged into the room and started to jump on the couch (**A/N: I know he's a hand and all, but just work with me here**) like a three year old.

"Hi big bro!"

"Crazy, what do you want? Aren't you suppose to be guarding the intercom room?"

"Uh... what was I going to tell you?" Crazy Hand stopped jumping to think about what he was going to tell his older brother. "Oh right! Fox told me to tell you Link was heading towards the—"

"Gooooood morning Smashers!" The Hylian's voice rang throughout the mansion due to the handy intercom set. Crazy hand smiled like an idiot while Ike and Master Hand simultaneously face/hand palmed.

"You had **one** job Crazy!" Master Hand yelled, flicking Crazy on the palm.

"Ow!"

"Now, Master Hand interrupted our last song, and since Crazy was being the usual slacker, I was able to sneak back into the intercom room and continue the jam fest! Now, here's our next tune to honor the Year of Zelda!" A couple seconds later, _The Legend of Zelda Rap_ started to play.

"_Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K_

_Wears tights everyday, doesn't give a damn what you say. _

_Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel_

_And he ain't gonna stop til the World is free of evil!_"

From behind the doorway, Ike could hear a couple of Smashers groan to Link's 'jam' and personally, even though he's good friends with the Hero, he has to admit this has gone too far. And it was only nine hours since this craze fest started.

"Man, what is that boy thinking..." Master Hand muttered under his breath. He stood up and grabbed his brother, who instantly tried to squirm out of his steel-tight grip. "And the authorities wonder why I hate the Year of Any Smasher."

Crazy just rolled his eyes while Ike quietly smirked to himself.

"Oh Ike, if you want, grab the folder on the top of all the others and look at the paper in the back to see who I was talking about before my dearest brother interrupted by being a slacker." And with that, he pulled Crazy out the door, despite his protests to jump on the couch some more.

Double checking to make sure he was alone, he got up and walked over to the front of Master Hand's desk, to find folders based off of all 23 home games the Smashers were from. He guessed this is where all the information on each Smasher was located.

On the left side of the desk, he could see the Kirby folder with the Warp Star in the center, and the F-Zero folder with it's series symbol on the center as well, which is a falcon. On the right, he saw the familiar Triforce to represent the Legend of Zelda series, which was opened to Link's profile information. He smirked at his identity picture, which was Link sticking his tongue out at the camera. '_Typical Link_,' Ike thought. But what surprised him was the folder in the middle, which Master Hand told him to look in. It had a sword in the middle, which meant this specific folder is the Fire Emblem folder. His game's folder. Why would Master Hand would ask him to look in here?

Being very careful, he opened it up to find the words FIRE EMBLEM SMASH INFO on inside of the folder. On the right, were papers clipped on with a paperclip. Paging through the papers, he found his and Marth's fighting and physical information, as well as their pictures. '_Man, Marth still looks like a girl with that stupid tiara thing on_,' Ike thought with a smirk.

But there was a third paper behind Marth's information, which greatly confused him. He thought he and Marth were the only Fire Emblem Smashers (not counting Chrom). He shut his eyes as he flipped to the back paper, wanting to be surprised. Hopefully it's another swordsman he could fight in the brawls.

When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. The mini braids, emerald-clipped cape, and goofy smile were all too familiar for him.

"No way..." Before he could think of anymore spare thoughts, the doorbell rang.

**_Two Smash Days Before, aWeek Ylisse Time, in Crimea _**

"No way..." Allar muttered under his breath as he picked up the letter and reread it, making sure he read it correctly. Kyte got up and started to pace back and forth like she normally does when she has to think. Allar looked up at his sister after reading the letter for the second time.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. After pacing and thinking for another minute, she stopped. She closed her eyes and sighed, then opened up her dresser drawers.

"I think I'm going to go." Those six words made her brother's jaw drop. He knew Kyte always makes quick and hasty decisions, but not anything as important as this! He quickly got up and started following his sister around as she started to pack her belongings.

"You THINK? Are you crazy?! Did you even think this over? You can't go to place you just heard about!"

"Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Elsa," Kyte mumbled under her breath. Allar rolled his eyes, but then glared at his younger sister again.

"What if they're untrustworthy people there? No wait, scratch that. There ARE untrustworthy people there!" Allar demanded. Kyte whirled around, shooting her brother an equal death glare.

"I'm GOING Allar. Besides, Ike's there as well, and probably this Marth he told me a lot about through letters. They'll both protect me," Kyte said reassuringly as she grabbed the sheath for her sword, Mente. Allar was about to open his mouth in protest, but then thought twice about it and clamped it shut. He bowed and his head and shut his eyes to hold back the tears about to flow out.

"Anyways, I'll see to it that Master Hand sends you letters every two weeks from me and if any guy crushes on me will be consulted to you..." She heard the swish of a cape and turned around to find her room deserted. "...first."

**_Timeskip: Two Smash Hours Before Limo Arrives_**

Kyte sat her bags next to the big willow tree, and plopped down on the wooden swing attached to one of the thicker branches. She looked through the leaves of the tree to find the sun gently setting under the mountains in the distance.

She pumped her legs, which made the swing start to swing. She thought about what happened today. When she told everyone she was leaving for the Smash Mansion, she received numerous reactions.

First she told Greil and Elena, Ike's parents.

**_Flashback_**

KYTE'S POV

"You too Kyte?" I could tell Elena was a little upset that I'm leaving after her son Ike. I smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid so." I paused for a moment. "Take care of Allar for me, okay?"

"Speaking of, how did your brother take the news of you leaving for a few years?" Greil asked, picking at the hilt of Urvan. I bit the inside of my lip, clearly uncomfortable talking about Allar.

"He was upset about it at first, and will be for the next couple of months, but I'm sure he'll preoccupy himself with leading the mercenaries and friends."

Greil and Elena cast skeptical looks at each other before focusing their attention back to me.

"We will. Say hi to Ike for us," Elena said while hugging me. Greil did the same thing.

"I swear on Ylisse I will."

**_Later That Day, at the Mecenary Camps_**

"You're leaving?!" Crevincie, one of the assistant leaders of the mercenary camp fumed. He, along with the other two assistant leaders, Nashire and Gallore, were quite upset that their another one of their leaders is leaving the camps. "Where in Crimea are you going that's so important that you miss the upcoming battles?!"

"The Smash Mansion." I gave him a sheepish smile. Crevincie stared at me, shocked from my simple response, then continues to rant. Nashire was currently monitoring the advanced training, and Gallore was pacing back and forth, thinking intently.

"Kyte, who is going to lead us with you and Ike are gone? Nashire, Crevincie and I have to earn our diplomas before becoming official leaders of the camp. And you brother—"

"Is going to take the position," I said with confidence. They both stared at me with confused looks on their faces before splitting off into different actions; Crevincie yelling at me even more while Gallore continued to think.

"Remember, if the leader has to leave for a temporary amount of time, his/her closest relative may take the place until the leader returns," I declared, returning Crevincie's equal death glare. "So that means Allar's the new leader."

"B-b-but—"

"No buts Crevincie." Nashire finally decided to join in the conversation. "Since Allar's Kyte's older brother, he's technically the new leader until Kyte or Ike returns."

"How can he be the leader if he can't handle a sword?" Gallore cut in. I gave him a disapporving look. Never have I heard Gallore sound so rude.

"He can learn," Nashire said before I could say anything. "I mean, we all had to learn our sword skills from **someone**. If we can all learn how to handle a sword, I'm pretty sure he can too."

"She's right." All three of them turned towards me. "As the current leader until six hours from now, and as the kindest friends you are, I expect you all to teach my brother how to master the sword."

The two boys gave me a skeptical look just like Greil and Elena did, but Nashire just nodded in acceptance and went back to the training session. Gallore got up to follow her.

"Good luck at the Mansion. Tell Ike we all miss him and hope he returns," he said before walking back outside the tent. Crevincie just followed them without a single word to me.

**_Later That Day Again, Back at the Emeronte Household_**

I carefully thought of what to say to Allar before writing down on the note:

_Dear Allar,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be off to the Smash Mansion. I know you'll be working late with the archers, so I left you a big pot of mushroom and cream soup on the stove, as well as a big turkey in the oven for dinner tonight. I definitely will miss your cooking; nothing they have at the Mansion can top your awesome pasta dishes. _

_Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm leaving for the Smash Mansion in the first place. _

_Well, it's hard to accept the fact that everyone has to grow up and move on in their lives. We won't be with each other for long; we'll find love, move out of Crimea to different places, and fun different interests in life. As the famous saying goes; if you love something, set it free._

_So, if you really love me, not as your sister, but as a supportive brother, you'll let me be free and go to the Mansion without disruption. I know you'll miss me, but by the time I get back, you may have found a woman to call your own ;) And with your new job as mercenary leader, you'll completely forget about me most of the day. _

_I hope to hear from you every week! And if the assistant mercenary leaders give you a tough time, I'll make sure to tell Ike to fire them, or heck, even fire them myself._

_Love and miss you much,_

_Kyte Genevieve Emeronte _

After signing the note, I folded it vertically in half and placed it on his pillow. Once it was securely standing, I quickly left the room without looking back.

**_End of Flashback_**

As soon as Kyte was at a 56 degree angle in the air, a pair of bright headlights appeared over the horizon. The sunset reflected off the black walls of the limo, which made soft highlights all over the car. The driver's door opened to reveal a mysterious cloaked character.

"Are you Kyte Emeronte?" The voice was raspy and masculine. She nodded, and the cloaked figure grabbed her bags.

"Then you must be the new Smasher." He packed her belongings in the trunk, then opened the back door. "Hop inside. Master Hand would like to see you as soon as you arrive."

Kyte quickly looked back at the house, which she may not see again for years. The front light on the porch glowed dimly, as if it were to go out as soon as she left.

She stepped into the car and sat down on the comfortable, blue padded seats. The inside was exactly like every other limo would like: the windows were tinted, the walls were padded like the seats, and there was even a fancy glass full of raspberry lemonade for her to enjoy.

She buckled her waist seatbelt and leaned back on the seat as the limo started to back out of the dirt driveway. She looked out the window one last time before deciding to fall asleep. But she couldn't fall asleep.

Because she swore she saw someone watching her through the willow tree.

**_As the Limo Left..._**

Two amber eyes pierced through the branches of the willow tree, sad that she actually left. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, and instantly started to feel lonely without her.

But what Allar didn't understand why she decided to go. They had so many years until they both grow up and move their seperate directions in life, and it feels like Kyte has already left him.

"It's not fair!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"I know it's not fair." Allar whipped around, and almost fell off the branch he was sitting on. Below the tree stood a blue shadowy figure in the form of a human. Confused, he slid down the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I'm like you, lonely and deserted by someone close to me," the figure smirked. "But this isn't about me; it's about you Allar."

"How do you know my name?" Before he could get an answer, the figure glided forward, picking a piece of his hair out of his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" Allar rubbed his head, then pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. "I know my hair is nice and all, but you could've just asked for a piece!"

"You humans have such simple minds," the figure muttered under his breath. "I have a plan. A great plan beyond compare. And I need your DNA for it.

"But that's all you need to know," he whispered. And with that, he conjured up some powerful waves that spammed through out the area. Before he knew what was happening, Allar blacked out.

**A/N: Oooh, suspenseful. And no! Something bad happened to Allar!**

**Luke: I know! And I was starting to like the poor guy!**

**EAAD004: Wait, how did you get in my private Headquarters? This is a place for Elementals, Angels, Demons or Authors I choose to invite in as guests only!**

**Luke: I'm a descendant of an Earth Angel, so by technicalities, I'm allowed in here. So are my friends, who are descendants of an Air Angel, and Water and Fire Demons.**

**EAAD004: Gah, screw you stupid technicalies! **

**Luke: And I brought a friend!**

**(Ike walks into the room): S'up elemental peoples.**

**EAAD004: (sighs)... is that seriously the best you can do...?**

**Luke: He was the only one I could find in such short notice! Everyone else was occupied or had thingies to do!**

**EAAD004: (Groan) these authors notes are going to be a lot more crazy with you two around... Anyways, here some fun facts about this chapter:**

**•****_Gooood Morning Smashers_****: An Ancherman refrence. Link was saying that phrase like Ancherman would say it.**

**•****_More Year of Zelda refrences and the Legend of Zelda Rap_****: made by Smosh, two of my favorite YouTubers. **

**•****_Smash Time VS Ylisse and other game Times_****: Each Universe has a different timezone, similar to timezones in our world.**

**•****_You're starting to sound like Elsa_****: A Frozen refrence, obviously. Very similar to 'You can't marry a guy you just met'.**

**EAAD004: Ah, I love references. **

**Ike: Screw the references! I gotta help Kyte settle into the Mansion! (Starts to walk out of the room)**

**Luke: Well, aren't you being rude to the author! And I thought you were one of the cooler Smashers too! **

**EAAD004: I know! In case you forgot, I have the power! (Freezes Ike midway out the door) **

**Ike: (frozen) Damn it!**

**Luke: Now that he's out of the way, make sure to review! Bye!**


End file.
